Blood Magic: Returning to the Guild
by Demon Knight Revelation 17
Summary: Silas has come back to Fairy Tail, Silas tells Erza how they first met, with dangerous criminals come to the guild. Read and Review please. Squeal to Blood Magic: Welcome to East Haven
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

They walked towards the guild hall, and Silas was surprised how big it has gotten and it sounded as if a rumble broke out, inside. Natsu was so mad that they were having a rumble without him, he charged right in their as the same with Gray. Natsu was bumped in to the bar where Mirajane was cleaning glasses.

"So how did the trip go?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Ow, its was awesome and we brought home a newcomer"

"Interesting what is this person like?"

Natsu scratched his chin.

"Oh, he should be entering right now."

"Probably got caught in the brawl."

"No, he seems like he could just stop them with one hand." Natsu was sorta exaggerating, the doors opened again as a table was being flung that direction. "That's him now." Table was shattered down the middle of Silas fist. The crowd stopped in their brawling positions, shaking wonder if, Erza did that but no it was someone else.

"This place hasn't really changed." Flexing his fist, once he stood upright people got a better look at him.

"Silas." Mira dropped the glass in shock, tears welled up in her eyes; the glass broke Natsu looked back seeing her face.

"No way, Silas." Cana was drunk thinking she was seeing things, but he would be naked.

"No, it really hasn't." Erza said standing next to him, seeing his shirt starting to bleed, she smacked him across his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He glared at her.

"You keep on tearing your stitches." she pointed to the blood splotches.

"Oh man." he pulled up his shirt but it was half open where the sword struck him.

"You need to be more careful, it took me hours to stitch you up." she shook her head in disappointment at him, taking him by the collar. "I have to go re-stitch you again." she was agitated as she had to do that more than five times on train, pulling the end of the collar of his shirt dragging him to the medical center of the guild.

Natsu could see Mira's eyes trailing, the both of them; he scratched his chin.

"Mira, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she put on a smile, grabbing another glass and started to clean it.

"Because, when you saw him. It was as if you saw a ghost from the past."

"You don't remember, do you?" She said.

"Remember what?"

"He, was the only person who could actually separate me and Erza apart from fighting with each other. He was also very nice, even if I was a bit mean to him; he never got mad he just did the same thing. I pushed him in a pond once and out of nowhere he pulled me in but we accidentally locked lips; then I punched him."

"You love him." Happy covered his mouth while snickering, before Happy knew it he was smashed in the wall.

"So you like him?" Natsu had devious smile on his face, but a little worried she would do the same to him.

"I don't really know what he's like know, he disappeared one day and never came back untill now."

"So you have a little crush."

"No, I don't; besides he probably doesn't remember me."

"Well last time he saw you was when you were a punk, so this will be the first time he's seen you since then. It'll be quite a shock to him."

"Was he shocked when he saw Erza." Mirajane cleaned another glass.

"No, not really."

"Hey, Ash brain you done!" Gray said.

"What did you say, ice stripper!" Natsu went back into the rumble, Mira sighed then smiled. Erza came up to her.

"Mira, could come down and help me; and bring some string and a needle."

"Okay? Why?" she wondered.

"I need you to hold him down." she scratched her cheek.

Down in the medical center, Silas was looking down picking out the old string. He could feel the blood drop from his wound, balling up little blood stained string seeing a can right by the door. He tossed it flying through the air and fell in the trash.

"Yes, high score." He did a fake cheer, he quickly stopped when the door opened seeing Erza coming in with devious smirk on her face and a sewing needle in her hand. Once she came in he saw a girl with long white hair with her bangs tied up, she was slim with a nice bust wearing a pink dress, flawless skin and baby blue colored eyes. She had a smile on her face, he thinks that he may have knew her; he thought long and hard then got.

"Hi nice to meet you my name is-" she was cut off by Silas.

"Mirajane." Silas gave her a hug, pulling her in, her heart skipped a beat. He released her and gave her a smile. "You certainly have grown up since the last time." She was happy that he remembered her. "What happened to the old you, you're not punk-gothic anymore."

"Is it bad?"

"No." He smiled at her, she smiled back. He sat down on the cot, shocked when Mira pushed him down holding his wrist her breast in his face; he was steamed. "Ah, why are you holding me down."

"Please, forgive me. Erza told me, that I needed to hold you down."

"I forgive you. And the reason why you have to hold me down is because, she doesn't know what she's doing with that needle in her hand." He squirmed his arms trying to break through her strong grip. "Still strong I see, but I'm stronger." He pushed his arms up managing to push her up as well, but was hit in the stomach bringing that brought him back down.

"You know that is not true." Erza said prepping the needle.

"I told you a thousands times, I can clot my blood myself." He said, he could hear her footsteps, he thought of something and quick. "Sorry about this Mira."

"Why-ah." She yelped in surprise feeling his tongue on her clothed breast. She let go holding her breast, he got up leaping over Erza and out the door.

"I'll go get him." Erza said, "Jeez he's such a pain." she was annoyed.

"Yep, same old Silas." Mira's cheeks blistered, holding her breast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The rumble was still happening, he had to go through the crowd of fighting people. He heard the door open he looked back seeing scarlet hair with armor come up and she looked pissed. He dodged a couple of flying objects coming at him, bobbing and weaving when guild members were knocked off their feet; Natsu saw him with a cynical laugh jumped up in the air. His fist was on fire, thinking he had the element of surprise; but was punched in the stomach and knocked out cold.

"Silas!" the room stopped, hearing the yell of Erza who was not happy, she had one of her swords out next to her side, there was a mumble in the crowd. "You are getting stitched, or else, I will cut you so many times that you want to be stitched."

"What?" he was dumbfounded on what she said.

"Get over here, now."

"No."

The guild was struck with fear when he said no to her.

"Did, you just say no to me." she gave him a terrifying face that once you saw it you were going to be beaten senseless.

"Yeah, I did." he was proud because, he knew that nobody said no to her according to the constant mumbling.

She charged at him with a forward lunge, Silas turned his body; once her wrist was close grabbed it and threw her back.

"Wow, did he just do that." Macao said.

"He's insane." Wakaba added.

"He, just might die." Cana said pouring another beer in her mouth.

She got back up re-quipping into an armor that is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of her body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair is tied in a ponytail.

"Wow, nice armor." he said putting his hands on his sides. She held out her armored hand a sword itself sports an intricate design with a multicolored purple and silver blade accompanied by two red diamond-shaped gems, equally spread apart on the sword's blade. Along with that, it also has a brown hilt with a golden hand guard. "Pretty sword."

"Aren't you at least a bit intimidated."

"No," he shook his head. "I actually find it, more cute than intimidating." he placed his hands in his pockets, with a smile on his face. She lunged at him, but all he did was jump over her. "See its cute." A flash of light came upon her, and she changed as so did her swords with her.

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor."

"Ladies and Gentleman, it seems we have an angel in our presence." he clapped by himself, not caring if he made himself look like a fool.

"Silas." her face was all blistered she swung her arms down at him, but he had already slashed his forearms creating his signature blades. He blocked the attack, the blunt force made him get down on one of his knees; he retaliated by pulsating the attack right back. She landed on her feet, Silas arms were wide apart.

"What is he using?" Alzack said.

"Its blood." Bisca replied, in a shock and disgust.

"No way that sort of magic doesn't exist."

"What is going on here?" a strong voice said, in the door it was Master Makarov, He was extremely short and old, to what looked as if he were wearing something a jester would. "I see Silas has returned." He walked past. "And, Erza probably so mad at him that he never written to her. Young love."

"What, no that's not the reason." Erza stuttered in her words. "He's here because he wants to join the guild."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir." Silas released the blood blades from his arms.

"Why did you stop?"

"There's no point in fighting her."

"What were the reasons why you two were fighting."

They looked at each other and had no good answer to say.

"He started it master."

"I started it, you came at me with that sword of yours." He gestured to her.

"You two fight like children."

"They, were fighting because Silas would not get his stitching on his wound." Mira came up from the stairs.

"That's the reason you two were fighting?" The master raised one of his eyebrows, glaring at the two.

They glanced at each other, Silas bit the inside of his cheek looking around feeling childish; Erza scratched the back of her head feeling embarrassed about the situation. Mira came to the master's side, he glanced at Mira seeing a red stain on her dress as did everyone else.

"Mira, is that blood on you?" Elfman questioned.

"Oh," she glanced down at her dress, seeing a red splotch.

"You made my sister bleed!" Elfman jumped to conclusion, and tried to attack him; Silas hit Elfman in the jaw with a palm strike knocking him on his back.

"Don't jump to conclusion Elfman. That's my blood." He raised his hand towards her and the blood slowly rivered out not even leaving a stain. It crept over to his hand, levitating in the small immense of his red thick liquid.

"Wow, man that's was awesome." Alzack was amazed.

"Now that's a real man." Elfman got back up.

"What is that magic called?" Cana asked, she leeches on to him with her arms around his triceps.

"Cana?" He was a bit surprised but not very, still having the same face, but she smelled like she got hit with a bunch barrels of booze.

"Yeah, now answer my question." She poked him on the nose, she was turned on, feeling he had muscle. More likely his chiseled chest with his lean body.

"Oh, its called blood magic, I can control its properties." his face was flushed with her chest pressed up against his chest.

"Cana off." Erza pointed her finger at them, sounding possessive.

"I didn't realize you two were together." She cuddled up more to him.

"No we are not." Erza was annoyed.

"Really, then you wouldn't mind me stealing him." She kissed him on the edge of his ear.

"I don't mind." He said absent-mindedly.

"Silas!" Erza yelled at him, giving him her stone cold look.

"Wow, first day back and you already have Erza trying to get you away from the other girls." The master joked around.

"Cana." Mirajane said with a sweet voice.

"Ah." Cana looked up.

Mira was about to pounce even with the smile expression on her face. Which freaked Cana out a lot, she took her arms from him and moved back.

"Nobody answered my question?"

"It's her fault," he pointed to her "it's like she doesn't even know how to stitch a simple wound." He argued.

"It would be easier if you didn't fight back." She argued back.

"Oh yeah, it would be, if I didn't feel like you were jabbing me with needle every time."

"Enough you two, now make up." Master Makarov said, Silas and Erza sighed to one another they looked at one another.

"How about I be a bit more gentle this time." Erza said.

"Thank you." Silas said.

"Come on." She walked right passed him.

"Alright." He followed, he stopped in his tracks. "Oh and sorry what I did to you Mira." He smiled to her and waved towards her,he was yelled at by Erza; he quickened his step to her.

"Those two, seemed to always fight."

"But they care deeply for each other." Mira said, sighing.

"Are you kidding they're like this." She crossed her fingers. "Even if they haven't seen each other for 6 years." Cana interrupted.

"Yeah, six long years." Mira said, looking over to Cana.

"Don't you think its weird that she didn't remember him when he left?" Cana asked her friend, taking another chug of her booze.

"Yes, like she had no clue that he ever existed."

"I bet it because she was hurt that he didn't say goodbye."

"Hey what's everyone talking about?" Lucy came up with a smile on her face holding Plue in her arms.

Erza was almost done patching him up, blood wasn't oozing out anymore doing the last stitch. She put alcohol on the cloth and dabbled the wound, dressing it up with a white patch.

"Don't you dare do anything to rip those." She said sternly to him.

"Whatever." He put on his shirt.

"Do you not really care if you bleed?"

"Nope." He walked away, but seized by the collar of his shirt.

"Why?"

"Blood Magic, we don't really care if we bleed or not."

"Do you enjoy cutting your arms?"

"Yeah." He walked away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"What for real? She forgot about him completely." Lucy was shocked, she never thought Erza would forget someone. The two girls shook their heads, Cana still drinking out of the barrel; Lucy noticed a strange vibe that just appeared. She saw Mira and Cana in shock, she tilted her head in confusion; she looked beside her jumping up in surprise.

"Silas, what are you doing here?"

"Hmm, oh. I was going to steal Cana's drink." He took the barrel of beer from her and drank it up, seeing booze drip down his chin; till there was nothing left.

"Hey that was my booze!" She got defensive.

"Right, be right back." They felt a surge of wind go by than come back, noticing Silas had hard liquor bottle in his hand; he tossed it over to Cana.

"Where did you get this?" Mira asked.

"The bar, why?"

"You better-" she was stumped as he landed some money on the table for her. "Did you?"

"Read your mind."

"Yeah."

"Nope. That's what every barmaid said when I took their booze. It depended if they caught me or not, usually I let them catch me if they were smoking-" he stopped talking with a nudge at his side from Lucy, he saw the two girls face in front of him that didn't look pleased. "Nevermind." he cleared his throat.

"So, Silas; since you came back to join do you have a place to stay?" Cana asked.

"No, I just got here."

"You can stay with me." Cana suggested.

"Don't you live in the girls dormitory, meaning no boys."

"What about Mira?" Lucy suggested to him.

"Did tried it once, that once was when she tried to break my arm when I walked in on her naked in the bathroom." he smiled.

"You saw Mira naked!?" Cana and Lucy screamed in shock at the same time that the guild turned to see.

"Yeah, I also saw Cana; it was hilarious."

"There was nothing hilarious about that, it was embarrassing."

"How did you see her naked?" Lucy was curious.

"I think that was her first big boy drink, I only gave her like a shot and she was plastered. I had a shot I didn't really feel anything, than she thought I said something and she took off all her clothes in front of me and streaked around the guildhall." he couldn't help but laughing, he saw Cana fully embarrassed. "Okay, when I left; I stole booze, one day my sister stole me this whole bottle of the hardest alcohol that was in my hometown but tasted like fruit. I was blackout drunk in minutes, when I came to my senses I woke up naked in my bathroom; I was asleep in the tube with warm kind of cold water." Cana, Mira, and Lucy chuckled. "See its funny when people get blackout drunk sometimes."

"Silas?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"How come Erza didn't remember you when you left, but she remembered your name on the train."

"_**She remembered my name." **_he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't really know, why?"

"But you remembered her." Mira said.

"Yeah, I remembered you, and Cana. I mean its only been seven years."

"They remembered you in a second, but for Erza she didn't know you it was like you never existed."

"Like I said seven years."

"But she remembers a lot of people from her past, even if she hasn't seen them for more than seven years."

"Let's change the subject, shall we."

"Jeez it's as if you know why she doesn't remember you." Cana looked to her side seeing the scarlet knight coming this way.

"No, have no idea."

"You have no idea about what?" He heard a voice he couldn't forget it was stern that had a sweet side too it, he glanced up.

"Have no idea why you're still standing," he moved from his seat offering it to her "when you should be sitting."

"Ohm, thank you." She sat down, making sure her skirt would not fold upwards, clearing her throat. "Why don't you sit too?"

"Right." He sat right next to Erza.

"Wow, kind of like the old times. Except Lucy wasn't at the guild yet." Silas said.

"I don't remember, I'm sorry." Erza punishing herself, punching the table.

"It's okay, because I remember us being friends." He laid his hand down on her fist and looked at her; they gazed into each others eyes. The other three observed their eye contact, and the two were envious.

"So Erza," Cana began, Erza broke her eye contact with Silas and they both glared over "so I was wondering if you could bend the rule for Silas since he has nowhere to go." Cana pleaded. She took a glance at Silas, feeling his warm hand still on top of hers.

"No, its okay; I can go to a hotel. Till I get a new place." He said.

"Fine," Cana sighed, she reached into her bikini top handing him a card that said call Cana on it. "If you ever need to call me."

"Ah huh, what if you need to call me?" She pulled out another card that had his face name and call on it. "Okay." He placed the card she gave him in the back off his pants pocket.

"Silas, come on we have to get your mark on!" Mira said cheerfully.

She had the emblem compressor in her hands, he took off his shirt.

"So where do you want it, and what color?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Left shoulder-blade, red." he held up his shirt shrinking a bit to her level.

She placed the compression on his shoulder-blade, pressing down, just like that she was done he turned in the mirror seeing it there; he smiled. He always wanted to become a member of the guild, but he left before the were able to make him a member.

"Now you're an official member." Mirajane said with a smile on her face.

"Wow, seems like just yesterday that I would tease you and Erza that you had no breast." He smiled, Mira punched him in the arm he held his bicep, still laughing.

"Yeah, than we kicked your butt."

"Well you girls tried." he looked up at the ceiling, "So what happened to the big rivalry, that you two had."

"I ceased it, after Lisanna." her gaze went down, as did her smile.

"What? I'm sorry to hear that," he pulled her into an embrace, holding her in her arms. "I wish I could have been there for you, when that happened." she rested her head on his chest.

"You know I never thought I would see you again; when I saw you I couldn't believe it, you've grown so strong and got taller."

"What do you mean," he glanced down in her fair eyes "that I got taller, I was always taller than you."

"I don't believe so," she walked away "I'm happy to have you back." she smiled back at him before proceeding on, he examined her as she strolled away he chuckled while shaking his head.

"I was taller." He said.

"No." She called out from the hallway, he was shocked on her hearing his voice.

Silas went to the town seeing life, family, and happiness; he couldn't see life or happiness in his town. Mostly people hiding in their houses at night and some afraid even if the sun was out, some people were happy, scared, and some that struck fear into their hearts; he wondered what it was like now probably the opposite of the two thing's. He walked around with his hands in his pockets, looking at places mostly where to sleep. For hours he walked around the streets, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder and it was metallic, out of instinct he got out from under the hand, doing a high kick stopped an inch away from her face. Her scarlet haired blowed away from the wind caught on his foot.

"Erza?" He put down his foot, she took hold of his hand.

"Come with me." She ordered, he didn't like being ordered around; but for the hell of it he would follow.

They ended up at a café, he was completely stumped on why they where here and why did she brought him here? They got an outside table, they sat in oak chairs that had cushions on the bottom, a round table with a white cloth dangling on it. Erza had a strawberry cheesecake piece on a white plate with chocolate syrup drizzled in a design with a glass of blackberry tea. Silas had his hand on his cheek and a glass of fruit flavored alcohol beside him, his eyebrow was raised considering she wasn't talking at all.

"So why did you bring me here?" He broke the silence.

"I was going to tell you that you can stay in fairy hills for a couple of nights, I asked the girls and most of them didn't mind. So you can stay with us."

"That's the reason, why you brought me here just to tell me that, you could have just said that!"

"That's not the only reason why I brought you here?"

"What's the other reason?" He took a sip of his alcohol, he raised one of his eyebrows.

"I want to collect some memories of the past when we were friends."

"You're making it sound as if we aren't friends now."

"We are friend's, I just want some memories; I just feel terrible that I don't remember."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"How about the first time we met."

"Okay, let me see." he rubbed his chin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Flashback**

Silas stepped off the train with a bag filled with bread and some blood. He was glanced around at the beautiful town, he strolled around the city not realizing he got lost and it was getting late the sun made the sky beautiful with different assortments of color; he sighed strolling around until he came across the riverbank. He leaned on the stone wall of the bridge, not knowing where he was going to sleep; he never thought stuff through. He hanged his head in disappointment with himself, his eyes closed they shot open hearing someone crying; he leaned a little a closer seeing a girl with her knees to her chest, she had amazing scarlet red hair that was tied in a french braid. He was curious on why she was she was crying, but it wasn't his problem he shoved his hands in his pockets walking off the bridge. He hated hearing her cry, he rolled his eyes and cursed some of his good nature. He slid down the slope of grass, he didn't know how to approach this; he planted a palm right on his face. He took a breather going beside her.

"Are you okay?" She revealed her face to him, it was like an arrow pierced his heart seeing her she was extremely cute.

"I'm fine." She stood up wiping away the tear in one eye.

"It didnt seem like it."

She turned to face him, her face was blistering red, he thought it was just from the crying.

"I'm fine just go -" she fell unconscious falling backwards, he caught her in his arms. He placed a hand on top of her head and she was burning up.

"No, your not okay, you have a fever." He picked her up bridal style, running across the town asking if they knew where she lived. He saw a guild mark on her arm, he stopped a random person in the plaza."

"Excuse me sir." He said to an owner of a local magic shop.

"What can I do for you young man."

"Ohm, I was wondering where she might live and this mark on her shoulder."

"Oh, she must live in Fairy Hills; she's also a member of fairy tail."

"Thank you, oh one more question where is Fairy Hills?"

"You're not that far young man, all you have to do is make a right at that corner there."

"Thank you." He bowed his head, he zoomed through the streets. Seeing a really tall building, he tilted his head; he reached for the door and did a couple of knocks. The door opened but he didn't see anybody he looked down seeing an old woman, eyeing him.

"Are you the landlady?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well one of your residents got sick, so I thought I take her here." She stepped aside, he didn't move.

"What are you a statue or something come in."

"Thank you madam."

"Come let me show you to her room."

"Okay?" He couldn't help but feel awkward as this was for girls only, they reached the door once it was open it was surprisingly medium with some armor on the walls and swords in an empty barrel right next to her bed. He laid her down, placing the covers over her. "I hope you feel better."

"Usually when people say that, they also say their names."

"I never caught her name."

She deeply examined his eyes with an intensity, she huffed shaking her head.

"You can stay here for tonight." She huffed.

"What?" He was shocked on hearing the words.

"You are knew in this town are you not."

"I am new, just got off the train awhile back."

"Well rest up."

She closed door behind her, he stood next to the bed not knowing what to do; he was dumbstruck. He just shrugged and fell on the floor, with a thud.

"Ow." He looked at his feet seeing a sword lay there, he placed in the barrel that had the swords. He rubbed the back of his head, the door opened once more it was the old woman she through a pillow and a blanket into his stomach, she closed the door as he fell to the ground the air knocked out of his lungs. "Thanks." he said with a raspy voice. He made a small bed on the floor, laying his head down on the pillow his arms underneath his head, his eyelids getting heavier everytime he blinked until he passed out.

Erza woke up feeling refreshed, she heard a light snore in her room; she was confused she got out of her bed noticing she didn't change into her pajamas, she huffed. She walked to the end of her bed shocked. "_**Its that guy from yesterday." **_she thought to herself, she drew her sword and pointed it down at the sleeping face.

"Seriously, you going to point that sword at my face."

"Why are you here?"

"You passed out, when we talked yesterday and had a fever; so I asked around and found where you lived." his eyes still closed.

"Look at me."

"Not until you put your sword back into the sheath." he said, she did so, he raised his upper body up looking into her brown eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked the young man.

"Silas. What's your's?" he tilted his head, his arm on his knee that is bent.

"Erza."

"Erza, what? Do you have a last name?"

"Yes, what's your last name."

"Bloodrogue."

"Bloodrogue?" she said with disbelief.

"I didn't pick it. So what's yours?"

"Scarlet."

"Scarlet." he smiled on her last name, "The color of your hair." he stood up, placing his hand out to her and she took his hand shaking them together in perfect sync. "It's a pleasure to meet you Erza Scarlet."

"It is also nice to meet you Silas Bloodrogue." she smiled at him.

"I'll be seeing you sometime." he crouched on the open window placing his his index and middle finger touching his forehead and saluting her as he jumped out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

She was shocked and had disbelief on her face. "Why did you jump out window?" She was puzzled.

"Don't know, guess I liked and still like danger." he drank his drink, smiling at her.

"Is that how you recognized me?"

"No, you didn't change all that much you still look young, just got a little taller and etc." she blushed once she knew what he meant, "I wasn't talking about that." she sighed in relief. "Maybe a little bit." he snickered, she kicked his leg under the table.

"Did that hurt?"

"Nope."

"Really that didn't hurt."

"Not really, I was impaled and stabbed." he made it sound as if it was nothing, she just gave him a look. "What? I'm used to pain is all."

"Really?" she leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed. "Then why all the drama, with you getting your stitches."

"Okay, it hurt; only because it felt like you were jabbing me over and over again in the open wound."

"So you're not immune to pain."

"Kind of, some stuff hurts, some stuff doesn't."

"Is that the best answer I'll get?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Fine then, well lets get back to the guild; you have a party." she stood with smile at him, he was confused.

"What?"

"Come on."

She took his hand and rushed him back to the guild.

One they opened the hall doors they could see the guild master being perverted to Lucy as she was trying to get away from the old man, Wakaba and Macao talking about the old times, Mirajane carrying four beers on a tray in one hand. Cana joking around with Gray with a barrel of alcohol in her arms; Silas felt uneasy never having a party just for him, he tried to sneak away but was grabbed by his collar, by Erza; she turned him back around, he sighed rubbing the back of his neck. He walked up to Cana who guarded her alcohol growling at Silas he just did the same back.

"I'll rip off your hand." She was joking, trying to sound serious.

"Love to see that." He took the barrel right from under her, placing it on the table. He took mugs from the bar forty-eight placing twenty four on each side of the table, taking all sorts of booze pouring different kinds in each cup some mixed together. "Ta-da." He said.

"What is this?" Gray questioned.

"A drinking game," he found a white ball that could bounce "its kind of like beer pong, but its not just beer. So that is why I challenge Cana to a drinking game."

Cana smiled, thinking that he doesn't even know what he's getting into. Cana stood up going to the end of the corner, people where coming around thinking this guy has to be foolish to go against Cana; people making their bets on who was going to win most people betted on Cana.

"Silas you sure you want to do that?" Erza was right beside him.

"Yeah, why not it could be fun."

"Okay, but she has a high tolerance to alcohol." She figured as much Silas was going to pass out since Cana was a heavy drinker, but before they went the flipped a coin to see who goes first.

"You ready doll face."

"You are so on." She was determined, she had the ball in her hand tossing it and it landed straight into the cup. He pulled out the ball that landed in the first cup and chugged it down flipping it over to its side. Silas didn't feel a tingle of the first beverage, it was his turn know; he tossed and it landed on the far right of her. She took the ball out and chugged down the mixture of booze and this one was strong, she felt a bit shaky.

"What was in that?" She asked, she held her head feeling the booze hit her, she took the ball and tossed and it landed in the farthest corner.

"Don't know I moved to fast with the alcohol pouring." He chugged it down. He took the ball and tossed landing in another heavily drink, she drank it all when she tossed the ball it missed the cups landing in the palm of his hand. "Is that little of alcohol affecting you, sweetheart."

"You wish."

People were interested on who was going to black out first after a couple more shots Cana had ten more cups left on her side as Silas had twelve still left. Cana was leaning on the table with both arms her head down seeing double, she groaned; Silas shook his head and burped tasting all the alcohol in his system.

"Cana you ready to give up?"

"Never." She slurred her one word.

"Okay." He tossed the ball and landing in the in front cup, she took it in her hand and chugged it down.

"See, I feel fine." She wiggled her finger at him, cooing her words. "You got so hot, its unbelievable." She fell to the floor passed out drunk, people were dumbstruck that she was beaten.

"Is anybody going to check on her?" He wondered, nobody answered. "Okay, who wants to play." They shook their heads. "Oh come on, if somebody plays. I'll give you an advantage."

"Yeah, what would that be." Erza crossed her arms.

"I'll close my eyes."

"Fine, I'll play." She crossed her arms going to the other side of the table, Silas refilled the mugs, giving her the pong first. He waited on the other side while she was aiming ball tossing it as it landed in the right end of the last row cup.

"Fuck." He cursed as he knew what he mixed in that cup.

"What is it, something bad." Erza had her hands on her hips. "Come on drink it."

He took the cup and swallowed it down, shaking his head feeling the second round of booze going down his throat. He closed his eyes and flicked his wrist, landing on the table bouncing until it finally landed in the same cup he threw in. He opened his eyes, she drank it down trying not to taste it, slamming it down when she was done, passing out after the first drink.

"She's a lightweight isn't she?"

"Yeah, so she never really drinks." Mira said with a smile as usual on her face, he smiled back at her. He left the table, giving other people a turn on mixed alcohol pong.

Hours went by and practically everyone was drunk off their asses, Erza went home as the rest of the girls except Cana who was lying on a bench. Silas was helping Mira out with the cleaning, washing down tables in the guild; he started to mop the drenched in alcohol floor, he had to admit he was extremely tired. His mind started to daydream and he had a goofy smile on his face.

"You don't have to help." Mirajane stated to him, which broke him out of his daydream.

"Sorry, repeat that please."

"You don't have to help." She stated to him again.

"I want too since mostly the mess was because of me." Feeling guilty just a bit.

"Silas could you take Cana to Fairy Hills, please." She asked nicely, he looked her way still seeing a smile on her face.

"Fine." He went over to Cana who passed out on the bench with a bottle of booze in her hand. He took the bottle out of her hand and placed it on the table, placing one arm over his neck; placing his arm under her leg and her another on her back heaving her up. He was headed to the door then stopped, he glared at the door; Mirajane noticed he feet shifted.

"Silas what's-" cut off by him tackling her to the ground, bottles shattered the guild hall doors opened. Mirajane was about to say something but Silas's covered her mouth with his hand, shushing her, he could feel great magic power from them. Five he could count from their heartbeats minising Cana's and Mirajane's with his own.

"Come out wherever you are, Cana Alberona and Mirajane Strauss." One of the spoke he had a deep voice.

"They want you and Cana?"

"We already have the rest of your Fairy girls."

He took his hand off her mouth, biting his wrist crawling over to Cana making her drink the blood from his wrist then went to Mira. "Don't protest or ask questions just drink." He muttered some words, as she drank. "I'll distract them, while you find the girls; they can't be too far from them."

"No, I'll fight with you."

"No," he placed his hands on her shoulders. "The only reason why, is because they might capture you, and I don't want that to happen." Her face flustered when he said that to her. "And you are able to get the girls out from wherever they are."

"Fine." she took Cana in her arms.

He smiled at her as he watched her leave, he used his speed sneaking on one of them that was wearing a mask that was gold with red dots down the bridge of the nose. Gold Face sensed him, Silas seemed as if his speed was slower; getting his neck grabbed than slammed to the floor. The man with the gold mask was about to slam his fist down, Silas tumbled back as the foot crushed the floor; Silas slashed his arms, but nothing was happening.

"What?" he looked at his bleeding arms.

"Where are the girls?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you fuck wads." he spat out.

A tall man with a scar that reached out across his face with shaved blonde hair and green eyes with a tan. He held out his arms, Silas tilted his head; not sure what he was doing. A silent sonic pulse sent Silas flying, his back hitting the wall falling on top of the table, he lifted his head. He stood up and ran towards him but was sent back again, but Silas managed to stay on his feet. He heard someone behind him, he swung his fist back but his arm was caught; and tossed on his back. The another man went right back to his mates without moving his body.

"Teleportation magic." He wobbled back to his feet, he could still feel his strength in his body still with him, he licked his bleeding lip. "Is that all you got." he sounded out of breath. A average height man with brown eyes and was bald, was holding out his hands and lightning sprung from his palms shooting towards him, Silas yelled. The man with the gold mask held out his hand and the lightning mage stopped, Silas fell to his knees; the man with the gold mask walked up to him taking his jaw making him face the eyes. They were completely bright red, he placed his hand on Silas chest and light shot out of his body; the man in the gold mask let go of his face, Silas fell to his side with a gaping hole in his chest. He saw girl boots in front of his face, he glanced up to find out who it was. "Mira?" he was shocked as she had a devilish smile on her face; Mira kicked his jaw and blood splattered from his mouth, his head fell to the floor blacking out not believing what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Mira awoke from her slumber, she was wearing a black breastplate that was like a bra with silver lining patterns; she looked down seeing a as if it were the same thing for undergarments and it was but wearing her boots that looked like they had some blood sprinkled on her leather boot. She could feel a collar around her neck and handcuffs around her wrist, she heard another groan coming from beside her; once her vision was clear she could see Erza in the same attire as she was in.

"Erza." Mirajane spoke softly her throat dry.

"Yeah, where are we?" Erza asked, she saw Mira trying to use her take over magic. "Oh, don't try using your magic it doesn't work." Giving her a little advice.

"Who else is here?" Mira asked.

"Ahh, can't you let a girl sleep one off Silas." She was half awake from her hangover, they accounted Cana in the girls that were taken.

"It feels like I took a giant sleeping pill." The voice turned out to be Lucy.

"Who did this, when I find out I'll turn them too stone."

"Evergreen." Mira and Erza said.

Erza shook her head. "Who else is here?!" Erza sounded off. Juvia, Laki, Wendy, Levy, and Bisca called out.

"It seems you've all woken up." A deep voice said.

"Who's their?" Lucy asked, the man clapped his hands and it was clear room with a chair in the middle; the man in the gold mask was sitting their with his legs crossed and his hands cupped together.

"Where are we?" Bisca wanted to know.

"My guild." he said with a calming voice.

"This is a guild? Its a square box." Evergreen pointed out.

"It's part of my guild, just in a room."

"Why can't we use our magic?" Erza questioned.

"I blocked all of your magic, none of you can use it." he stood up walking over to her, placing his hand under her chin.

"Our guild will come for us." Cana said.

"Don't think so, I think there be to preoccupied with the dead blood mage left in the guild."

"Silas." Mira bowed her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What?" Erza looked at her.

"He told me to get Cana out of their, as he distracted them; we were looking for you once we found all of you in the back of a carriage; thats the last thing I remember." Mira said.

"Guess it was hard for him when I blocked his magic. Also when you were in front of him, he was laying in the floor with a hole in his body and kicked him in the jaw, pretty sure I heard his neck snap."

"No, I wouldn't-" she looked down at her boot seeing the dried blood.

"But you did, you should be proud you rid this world of a monster."

"He was no monster." Wendy shouted at him.

"Really, do you know what blood users drink?"

"Blood." Lucy said.

"How many people do you think he's killed?"

"That doesn't matter, he doesn't drink from people." Erza said.

"How would you know."

"I wouldn't. But when I see in his eyes, I see…" Erza began.

"What, do you see?"

"A caring, loving person, who is protective, and wouldn't let anybody get hurt because of him." Erza answered.

"Well guess I killed him for the fun of it as she finished it." gesturing to Mira.

"Mira don't listen to him!" Lucy told her "they say blood users are hard to kill."

"Really? Hmm…" he started to laugh minachly. "If he does show up, I'll make sure that he's dead this time." He fazed right through a wall, Erza clenched her teeth; trying to break the cuffs.

"Erza what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Trying to break these stupid cuffs." she leaned forward, the cuffs wouldn't slip off "Dammit, I can't break free from these."

"Erza, stop!" Mira screamed at her.

"Why?"

"You might rip off your hands, thats why." Levy said.

"Silas." Erza spoke softly.

Silas woke up jumping up from a cot seeing his wound healed, but looked as if it was scorched shut; but his arms covered in bandages, the master was right near him; staring at him.

"What happened?"

"These men came in, saying they took all the girls in the guild; they got Mira and Cana." he clenched his fist. "Those sons of bitches are going to pay."

"And they will once we locate them." he said.

"Master, I can locate them."

"How is that boy."

"I have tricks." he smiled with one of his fangs showing.

"Well than, lets get moving shall we."

"Yes, master." he hopped out of the bed, holding up his shirt that held a huge hole in the middle of it; placing it on his body.

"Did you see one of their faces."

"Yeah, but he was wearing a gold mask. He blocked out my magic though and they were able to take them away." He clenched his fist, then remember seeing a strange deslant light from the man in the gold; and figured it was the master.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, my dear boy."

"I will fight master one on one." Silas had neutral appearance on his face.

"What did you say?!" The master jumped up in surprise.

"I will call out their master and fight him." Silas smirked.

"Do you ever think these things through?" The master twinged one eyebrow towards Silas.

"No, not really, guess its one of my flaws." He smiled walking out of the room, Makarov shook his head.

One hour later...

Natsu was hanging out of the train window with his puke face, Silas was on the other side of the train, his eyes staring out of the window. With only the three important people on his mind. _**Erza, Mira, Cana. **_It was his only thoughts, he had a neutral look on his face. _**I'll get you three back, no matter what. **_His eyebrows narrowed down.

The train stopped at a town miles away, he had a bag filled with bottles of blood in his satchel; his eyes went towards Natsu who was having trouble getting off the train. Silas helped Natsu off before the train started to rolled off again, he let go of his arm, Natsu fell to the ground.

"You really need to work on your motion sickness their buddy."

"I'm going to puke." Was all he could say, still laying on the ground.

His head snapped to the north-east of the town, he could sense the blood he gave Mira and Cana.

"This way."

"You sure about that?" Gray questioned.

"Positive."

"Then what are we laying around for, let's go get them." Natsu bolted off, the master glanced up towards Silas.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right." Silas looked around not noticing a lacrimas floating around the city for they were being cloaked. "Nevermind its nothing."

Back at the dark guild the master wasn't wearing his mask stroking his diamond shaped chin that had a red goatee. A smile appeared on his lips he had a scar on the top left corner as his red eyes scanned the screen, he started to chuckle.

"He is alive..." The door opened behind him shining light into the dark room, the bald man named Striker came in in the room."

"Sorry to disturb you master." He bowed his head in respect.

"It's quite alright Striker, what is it?"

"The guild members want to know what we are going to do now since we have the girls?"

"Striker, send some of the guild to meet their fellow guild mates. There in my city, might as well play a game with them but the boy is mine."

"Yes sir." he bowed before leaving the room, returning it to darkness.

"This time you die Mr. Silas, in front of your little friends."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Some of the members of Fairy Tail walked down the stone patterned streets, the wind was silent, brushing as soft hand against their bodies. The windows closed shut as other people were glancing from their windows on the top levels of their homes, the members stopped noticing their strange behavior.

"Jeez, what's wrong with them?" Natsu sighed crossing his arms with a bored look on his face.

"That's because they know somethings about to happen." Gray added.

"I wasn't asking you ice stripper." Natsu started to argue, Gray clonked his forehead against the dragon slayer.

"I'll kick your ass, ash brain."

"Knock it off you two." The master glared at them, and they stopped fighting right away with a Happy expression. They stopped with the goodie toshu act looking up seeing the person that was laughing it was Striker.

"These are the people we have to fight." It was the man that had teleportation magic. "Oh I thought we killed you." pointing towards Silas.

"Yeah, what's your name never caught it."

"Yuu."

"Yuu?" Elfman almosted laughed.

"Yes the name is Yuu." Yuu teleported right above Elfman and brought down his foot on top of his white spiky hair, Elfman changed his right arm to metal that looked like heavily dressed he swung up, but Yuu was gone. Before Elfman knew it his sided of his ribs where punched with the knuckle and kicked in the stomach from a round house. "This ones mine boys." He tugged on Elfman shoulders and teleported them both to a different part of town.

Natsu and Gray were challenged by two different mages, leaving the lightning mage to Makarov and Silas; Striker had lightning zap all around him with a smile on his average face.

Elfman was looking around for the teleporter, he was sent into a window. Elfman growled, as Yuu just smiled as he was ontop of a building; Elfman turned to full beast his white hair became the mane on the back of neck and around the lines of his face, sharp horns that grew from his forehead where a color brass that went five inches above his head, his ears and canine teeth become pointed, and he grows a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead. Sprouting sharp claws, and he becomes covered in thick fur.

"Interesting, take-over magic." he smiled. Teleporting right in front of him, he was crouched with one hand on the ground; Elfman brought his fist down, missing the teleporter breaking the cobblestone walkway. "To slow, beast." he was in mid air, bringing up his foot into Elfman's face. Elfman roared that it felt as the city would crumble, "Oh, someones mad." he started to laugh. With every strike Elfman tried to make, he missed, Yuu popped right back in front of him cocking back his arm with a palm strike to Elfman's chest. Elfman took hold of the teleporters wrist; and swung him threw a roof.

Yuu snapped out of it, beaming back on the ground. "Dammit, I used too much magic to dodge his moves." he whispered to himself, with annoyance on his face, biting his lip. Elfman charged at him with a powerful strike his claws ripped some of Yuu's skin on his chest; Yuu was able to dodge the next attack. He spun his leg to Elfman's side again, he backed away as he slashed down; Yuu felt his leg throbbing feeling as it was already bruising. He rushed towards the Beast holding his fist out, he sent it forward but was grabbed; he could feel his hand being crushed by the might of Elfman's beast soul. He bent down to one knee, clenching his teeth; his face reddening of the pain of his hand, Elfman kicked him in the chest sending him flying into a brick wall creating a massive dent some bricks laying on the floor. Yuu was panting, blacking out.

Meanwhile...

Natsu was dodging attacks of black chains that were made out of shadows but burned like acid when it touched your skin. He backflipped to the top of the roof across from him was a man the same height as Natsu, blonde spiked up hair with dark eyes. Natsu placed his hands over his mouth.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" a spiral of fire spewed out of his mouth targeting the shadow maker; once the fire cleared out, the mage was looked like encased in a shadow eggshell that protected him from Natsu's attack. "What?" Natsu hissed with hatred in his voice.

"Is that all you got fire mage?" he mocked the young dragon slayer.

"I'm not just a fire mage, I'm a dragon slayer!"

"Dragon slayer or not, you're going down." he created an arrow of a shadow, pulling back on the end of the shadow as if it was like on a real bow; he slipped his off and sprung forward in a twirling motion, Natsu engulfed his hands in flames crossing his arms against his chest once it was in range he struck down his inflamed hands dispersing the arrow. He propelled himself off the roof of the building.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist." He brought down his engulfed hand hitting his target that slid to the edge of the roof. "Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame!" Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a large fireball to throw at his enemy. That blasted the mage off the roof, the roof was on fire. Natsu stared down at his opponent, who was barely able to stand, leaning on his good leg.

"Shadow Make: Scythe." A huge staff with a curved blade appeared in his hands, he swung the reapers own weapon that cut off that section of the building where Natsu stood. Natsu jumped in the air with his foot on fire, he brought down his foot on the top of the shadow mages head, leaping off to the back of the mage. the scythe in the hand swung viciously at him, catching him by staff spinning him around. Natsu began to get blue in the face, Happy flew over drifting their following the motion with his eyes.

"Wow, trippy." Happy said.

"Stop looking and help me!" Natsu yelled without blowing chunks.

Happy bolted down following the scythes movement, trying to catch up with Natsu. The weapon dispersed and Natsu was flung onto the pavement, his eyes spinning.

"Ah, that was torture."

"Natsu stop being lazy." Happy was above his face, Natsu bolted up.

"Ah, I am not being lazy." Still trying to balance himself, seeing double Happy's. Happy was shot down by a shadow bullet, falling on the floor. "You okay little buddy?" Natsu asked.

"Aye." Happy rubbed his blue furred head, Natsu gaze went to the shadow mage, who was just standing there with a neutral expression.

"Okay jerk, where are my friends!" Natsu yelled to him, but all the mage did was smirk at him. "Ah!" Natsu yelled in rage "Fire Dragon Wing Attack." Fire was sent ablaze hitting him, but he was still stand, "Dragon Slayer secret art: Exploding Flame Blade!" his arms were ablaze he spun creating a whirlpool of flames that dash at his opponent, exploding on impact sent the shadow mage flying. Natsu was breathing heavily with smirk on his face, the mage was passed out on the ground; he's clothes scorched from the flames. "Dammit I over did it, didn't even get any information on the girls." he crossed his arms, sitting with his legs crossed noticing something in the sky it seemed like lacrima vision but it was blank; he tilted his head. It turned on showing the battle between Elfman and Yuu, than their was another it was Gray against a guy with blonde hair.

Gray made a shelled that shattered from the small sonic noise that could send you flying, he place his fist in his palm. "Ice Make: Lance." Lances appeared from the his hands that flung all the way to Auro. Auro held out his hand and sonic blast escaped from his hand breaking the ice, he screamed a sonic boom that blasted Gray away with fire in the explosion of Auro's scream. Gray caught his footing creating excalibur, he swung with his might and a wave of an ice wall appeared in front of him, with Auro trapped inside; he waited for something to happen he knew he wasn't done yet. And just like that the ice went to the floor, Auro rushed towards Gray. His hand closed on his chest, boom he was blasted away; Auro came back to him holding out his fist at close range doing a hard right hook to Gray's jaw. Gray backed away, he was quick this time before Auro could do his attack, he jumped in the air "Ice make: Prison." A cell surrounded him, once his feet his the floor. "Ice make: Floor." the path turned to ice. He smiled as Auro was trapped in the prison and if were to break free he slide away.

"Nice try, Ice maker mage." He put his feet in a strong stance his arms away from his body, his eyes closed. Gray covered his ears as they were about to bleed from the sound, the floor and prison broke.

"No." Gray said angrily, he was running low on magic power already.

Auro slashed his arm to the side, sending Gray into a table; Auro kept on using his power sending Gray everywhere damaging his body making him bruised and bloody. Gray stood up and ran towards his opponent and sent a barrage of punches in his chest, doing an uppercut into Auro's jaw. Blood spewed out of his mouth, he looked down at the ice maker taking hold of his throat, his hand covered his entire throat; he began to put pressure against his wind pipes. Gray's face was turning colors, he had to think of something and something fast, placing his hands to his fist.

"Ice Make: Knuckle." he could barely speak, ice rose from the ground in the shape of fist knocking Auro into the air, Gray feel to the ground catching his breath feeling a large bruise wrap around his throat. He took back to his feet, once Auro was back on the ground Gray wasted no time. "Ice Make: Crescent blades." crescent ice shaped projectiles flew towards Auro, knocking into him the last one of the ice flew straight to his head knocking him down to his knees.

"Ha, you win kid." he fell over backwards, falling over backwards.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Silas was dodging lightning strikes toward him, Silas propelled himself off a pillar with his fist ready to strike. He swung his fist hitting Striker in the face, Striker sent lightning throw his enemies body that stood before him. Silas went to his knees, his opponent held his hand out again striking his heart that sent him off the roof; but he caught himself landing on his feet just like a cat. He was about to attack Striker again but was stopped by mast Makarov.

"What are you doing?" Silas asked.

"I will take care of him, remember you wanted to fight their master."

"I can't just leave you here master."

"Do as I say boy." Makarov had a death tone when he spoke that, Silas shook his head in respect. Taking off leaving Makarov to fight, Makarov glared at the boy who was taking off.

"_**You've grown Silas, you are not the man I last saw. You are older and wiser, I put my faith in you."**_

Makarov's attention was drawn back to the lightning mage that reminded him of his grandson Laxus. Makarov grew to enormous size, with his eyes glowing white.

"Titan." Striker said.

"Titan, that is reckless." Silas said as he was running towards the largest building in the town.

Makarov brought down one of his fist, but Striker was fast; he was up the arm sending lightning shocks to the fairy tail's master. Striker was hit by a giant palm, his back hit the floor creating a crater in the ground. Striker held his head, feeling as if a building just crashed into him. Makarov looked down surprised he could take that hit directly, Makarov brought down his foot. Striker got out of their quick, he put his hands up to the sky and a bolt of lightning struck down on the old man, but it didn't affect him; Makarov dispelled his spell.

"Damn you!" He put his arm on his other arm that was extended and shot off fifteen thunder bullets at the old man, but he just laughed. "No, I can't defeat him." he said to himself, falling to his knees. "I surrender." his head was down in shame.

Silas entered the guild with a loud bang his hands on two dark guild mages faces that he plunged to the floor. Silas stood up his head bowed once he looked up you could see the rage he was in; he walked over to the members, they decided to attack. He dodged and weaved each member that decided to fight, but ended them as each one of them fell to the floor.

"Where is your master." he said coldly, he heard a slight clapping up ahead. Seeing the man in that was wearing the gold mask.

"So you are alive?"

"No, I'm ghost who's really pissed off." Silas joked.

"Where are my manners, my name is Ken."

"I don't care what your name is, where are my friends?"

"Obviously someone took yours."

"Does it look like I care?"

"I'll take you to them. But I'll hang onto these." he held up Silas's satchel that had his bottles of blood in; Ken snapped his fingers, Silas gave him a confused look on how he took his bag. The guild filled with people started fade away, then a room started to appear with glowing lights; he squinted his eyes placing his hand over. Once his eyes got used to the luminous room, he could see all the girls; he raised an eyebrow as soon as he saw what they were wearing.

"Silas!" Mira screamed to him, Silas ran over to the girls but about a 12 feet away from the stage and the girls; something happened. Silas screamed in pain, leaping away seeing his flesh burned with red splotches all over them; the red faded away.

"What?" He was morally confused, he placed his hand and it seemed like a barrier that would burn him if he entered, quickly pulling it back out.

"You think I would hand them over to you."

"No," he glanced to the back of him seeing Ken with a smug grin on his mouth his arms crossed over his chest. "Im going to pay you back to what you did to them, especially Mira."

"Oh, why is that?"

"You controlled her mind, I will not forgive you with messing with her head." Silas clenched his hands to a fist and dashed over to him with his arm straight out, his fist went straight through him; _**Thought projection?**_ his arm created an incision on the wall in front of him, he turned around. _**How did I not know that?**_ _**I heard his heart beat.**_ He snapped his head to hear clapping from Ken. Silas breathing was beginning to be heavy he gritted his teeth in anger, he placed his thumb ring on his forearms; but stopped.

"Silas don't he probably blocked out your blood magic!" Lucy said, he glanced to Lucy than to Ken; who did block his magic last time. He couldn't risk it with his arms just bleeding.

"No, know why would I do that?"

"You did it last time."

"Give it a shot, I promise you that I didn't block any of your magic."

Silas took his rings away from his arms instead he place his right thumb over his left palm and sliced it open the blood gushed out, he could control it; making it into a projectile ball; he gave a sly smirk.

"Blood scatter shot!" the ball of blood ripped from his hand crumbling apart from itself flying over to the dark guild mage. Ken swiped his hand across creating a barrier that blocked his blood attack; "Okay?" he placed his rings back to his forearms, cutting his arms creating his crescent shaped blades that were 3 feet. He rushed towards him again he spun his arms in a clockwise motion, than switching to counter but every time Ken dodged his physical attacks. He pushed back with a sonic boom, Silas was in the air he twist his body landing on his feet.

Ken held out his hand straightened out his arm and spheres of light rapidly shot out of his palm like a machine gun with unlimited ammunition, straight towards Silas; he moved his blood blades across his body he leapt back cutting the other lights in half landing on the ground. He leapt back towards the wall, his feet pressed up against it; pressing off he speed towards the dark mage. Silas still in the air, he swung his left blade towards him; Ken managed to dodge. Silas landed on his feet kicking the dark mage in the right cheek, hoping off his hands back to his feet; facing his opponent; who was just laughing not a scratch on him from the kick. Ken held out his fingers, Silas held his arms close to him they where down; he noticed something glowing. Lightning shot out of his fingertips, Silas brought his blades across his chest; he was holding it off, Silas clenched his teeth feeling the blood blades starting to brake. The lightning stopped, his blood fell to the ground Silas breath got heavier.

"It seems to me boy, you're losing some blood." he sent another attack of lightning towards Silas making him fly against the wall, Silas groaned letting out small shrieks of lighting coursing through his body. The lightning stopped, Silas tried to control his breathing looking up seeing metal cuffs fly towards him; pinning him against the wall his arms and neck held in place. "I thought you would have more fight in you," he sent a bolt of lighting on the metal, Silas couldn't feel his strength at all; he blocked it. Silas leaned his head on the wall feeling the electricity pulsing through the burning sensation of the metal on his body. Ken held out his arm and a giant black sword with spikes sword materialized right into his hand.

"That's-," Silas began.

"Mine?" Erza said.

Ken strolled towards Silas, swinging the blade in his hand; a chair appeared right in front of Silas about 5 steps away from the imprisoned boy. He sat on the chair his legs crossed pinning the sword against the ground, he had a smile on his face.

"You know, I like you kid," Silas just stared down in his eyes "you got spunk."

"Fuck off." Ken's eyes turned yellow, Silas felt a rush of pain in his body his veins moving around in his body, he yelped in pain. Ken let out a sigh as he stopped what he was doing.

"Listen to me, you little shit. I have a proposition for you." he stood up placing the point of the blade at his throat, Silas just eyed him coldly.

"What?"

"You come work for me, I'll let your friends go."

"No." he simply put it, getting his shoulder slashed; Silas magic was blocked. "I rather fight for them and die, than be a servant for a pansy ass mofo."

"Fine," he plunged the sword deep in his gut that it broke through the wall. Ken walked away, shaking his head in disappointment. Giving Silas back his powers, Silas glared up with twisted evil expression in them. He pushed his arms forward releasing the cuffs, braking the cuff that was attached to his neck; breaking off the sword from his body. Seeing the wound heal, Erza raised her eyebrow, Silas charged towards Ken.

"He wasn't kidding saying he could heal." Erza said with the shock of his wound instantly healing itself.

"Yeah, but somethings wrong?" Mira told her.

"What?" She looked at her.

"He's becoming pale, which is meaning,"

"He losing too much blood." Lucy finished.

"You know, it's not fair that you can heal, so I'm blocking that off."

"Whatever." he rushed towards him with blood projectiles flinging at him, Ken dodged them all. Silas was about to do a right hook when it was caught, Ken brought his elbow down cracking his left arm. Silas screamed in pain, his left arm pressed against his rib cage, Ken did a flying kick into Silas's jaw. He tumbled to the ground.

"Are you ready to die, boy?"

He managed to get on his knees, with the burning pain in his arm and ribs; Silas put his strength into his legs, bolted towards him, Silas jumped in the air doing a roundhouse kick into his face. Ken's face moved to the side, than pushed when Silas hit him with a right palm strike making him skid the floor. Silas got to his knees, Ken did a back fist with a knuckle to follow on his jaw. Ken did and uppercut to his chin, that made him fall to his back. "I told you, that you were going to die boy." Silas moved to his stomach his palm and his knees holding himself up, he spat out blood and started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

Go ahead and try." he smiled looking up at him with a smile blood stained his teeth, Ken gripped his hair pulling him up.

"I'm going to wipe out that smug look on your face." Ken let go of his hair, gripping his throat lifting him up to where his toes where just touching the floor. His throat being crushed by the massive hand, Silas had his right arm on of the dark guild master throat desperately trying to make him let go. _**Shit if this keeps up, I'm going to lose consciousness. **_Silas felt something enter his chest near his heart, he grunted for whatever it was that stabbed through his chest exited; blood poured out of the blood mages mouth. His throat was let go of, falling on the floor seeing Ken's hand covered in his blood; he laid his head down shutting his eyes. "Not so smug know." He walked towards the girls, seeing gloom faces as he got closer he made the barrier disappear with the snap of his fingers. He glanced back still seeing the limp body on the floor in a pool of his blood. Once his gaze turned back on the girls, their gloom faces turned to smirks. "What are smiling about?"

"I thought he was supposed to be dead?" Bisca said.

"What?" He turned back around and he was gone, "what the hell!" He turned back around getting a massive hard straight kick in the chest that his feet were sliding across the floor through the blood.

"You know," he fixed his shirt and clearing his throat, "I'm still pretty smug." he gave another smug smile. His broken arm pressed against the lower end of his ribs, Ken smiled back at him.

"Doesn't matter, you lost a lot of blood. You're really pale, and I bet you're dizzy." he examined how Silas was standing, looking like he had a hard time just being up right. "All I have to do is snap my fingers and the boundary that burned you, will be back up."

"Go ahead." Silas didn't even blink when the snap of Kens thumb and middle finger together, Silas just smirked.

"What? Hmp. Not the matter a can still beat you physically."

"Try me." he shifted his weight to his left leg, Ken charged towards Silas when he got close enough; he sprung forward a straightforward. The girls were in shock as a shock wave collided with Silas's palm catching the strike; Silas was pushing the wrist of the master forward forcing Ken on his knees. "What's the matter, you seem to have lost your strength." he brought up his knee in Ken's jaw, pushing away his fist. Ken spat out blood with some of his teeth, seeing a rectangular purple crystal wrapped around in thread that was a necklace.

"How did you?"

"I took it off your neck when you were strangling me, you see I noticed something about you every time you used a different power something glowed. Then I saw your necklace, so once I crush this you will have no more power."

"No I need that."

"No, this is your punishment; for disrespecting fairy tail and the people that mean most to me." he flipped the crystal into the palm of his hand, crushed it in his hand he loosened his hand and dust of crystal fell on the floor. He hopped up on the stage, walking towards Mira to release her from the shackles.

"Behind you!" Evergreen yelled out to him, Silas turned getting a 7 inch dagger put in his gut. Silas swiped his fist across, Ken's face he flew into the side of the wall of the room, he pulled out the dagger letting it drop to the floor. Silas shook his head feeling dizzy trying to shake it off, he's eyes sunken and dark around. He went behind Mirajane, placing his hand on his wound taking out blood that could slice through metal like paper; he was careful not to cut Mira. Once her hands were free, she rubbed her wrist looking at Silas who didn't look to good; she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe, I should do the rest."

"I'm fine, don't worry about." he shut his eyes taking a deep breath in, Erza remembered that he said something like that when he saved her from the tumbling church.

"_**You idiot." **_Erza thought to herself, with a smile on her face.

"Please you need to rest."

"I said I was fine." he put his blood covered hand on her bare shoulder, when she put her hand infront of his face; Silas just blackedout, falling into her arms. She laid him gently on the floor, fixing his hair.

"Hey, Mira if you're done putting your boyfriend to sleep, could you help us." Evergreen said teasing Mira on the way she looked at him.

"He is not my boyfriend." she said.

_6 hours later..._

Silas woke up on a bed, he held his head with his right arm; leaning up his body. He looked to see Erza sleeping in a chair right beside the door, he smiled at her. Erza's eyes shot open as if her mind instantly knew that he was awake, she glanced towards him.

"Oh, you're awake." she got up patting down her skirt she wasn't wearing her armor, just a white blouse and red tie, with her regular skirt. She walked over to the bed placing her forehead against his, Silas couldn't believe it he was blushing; instantly stopped when she took her forehead off. "You have no fever, your wounds mostly healed except for your arm."

"Broken bones are a lot harder to heal." he said.

"Silas," She turned around placing her hands on her hips. "You risked your life again for me and the others, you have our gratitude. And I owe you twice for saving my life."

"You don't owe me anything, its what friends do." he laid back down, with one arm under his head.

"Fine but do me this one favor."

"Okay."

"You're grounded." she said with a stern voice.

"What? Why?" he raised up again.

"Because, I don't want you getting more injured than you already are. So you will stay here until your arm heals."

"So I can't go to the guild?"

"No, I feel like you would get hurt worse there."

"Are you worried?"

"What, no." she turned around her face is blistered.

"Yes, you are I can see it in your eyes."

A sword appeared at his neck, she had devilish look on her face.

"Just do as I say." she threatened.

"You know, I'm not scared of you right?" She nodded her head. "But I will do you that one favor, only because I don't feel like being cut at as a punishment."

"Thank you." her sword disappeared, when the door bursted open and a drunk Cana bursted in; tackling him on the bed.

"Silas, I'm so glad that you're awake." he could smell the alcohol on her breath, he turned his head towards the window seeing it was dark out.

"How long was I asleep."

"Quite a while."

"I'm sorry Erza, I couldn't stop her." came the sweet voice of Mirajane.

"Hey Mira."

"So glad that you're awake." she said with a smile, his chin was grabbed onto by the girl clinging onto him.

"Hey, I have to give you a thank you." she slurred her words, she kissed him on the cheek. Mira and Erza's face lit up red, Erza and Mira took Cana by the shoulder.

"Okay, it's time to leave him to rest know." they both said at the same time. Cana whined being dragged out by the two S-class mages, he door closed. He touched his cheek still feeling her soft lips, he smirked.

"Same touch as I remember." He fell back on the soothing bed, closing his eyes feeling so tired, even sleeping for eight hours when Mira used sleep magic.


End file.
